noeinfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobi
'Tobi '(トビー) is one of the supporting character of the series. His earliest appearance was the 2nd episode. He doesn't have any other self in the present. History Tobi is a 21 year old Dragon Knight who mastered the technical side of the future timespace whose name is Japanese for kite. Although weak in combat, Tobi is proven to be an invaluable member of the knights. He was one of the Dragon Knights who left La'cryma with Atori, but allied with Karasu. Tobi remained in our timeline and eventually faded away once the danger ended. Tobi has not shown any spin weapons, though it is assumed he has one. Tobi is quite petite, the youngest of the Dragon Knights, and has relatively dark skin. He is adorned by purple hair worn in a style similar to a bowl-cut, though at both sides in the back it is tied into short braids bound by what appear to be wide, tight-bound rubber bands, or some form of clasp or ribbon. He has brown eyes with nearly stick-straight eyelids, resulting in a somewhat feline appearance. Tobi is male, although he is given a female voice and referred to as "she" in the English dub. The reasons for the change of gender to female is unknown. Personality He is smart, stoic, and friendly. He is also quiet and an observer, and have also a sadistic nature of explaining. When he is enraged, the lightning (Reizu) spreads because of his emotion. Appearance He has lavender colored hair, with two braids in front and two turquoise beads that are supporting his braids. His eyes are red and triangle shaped. With lighter brown skin, and two four-pointed stars on his cheekbones. He wore a dragon knights uniform with a black cape. In the 17th episode, he wore a yellow chinese top with orange lining and olive green cargo shorts. He still wears his communicator and he never permanently removes his dragon knights uniform. Powers and Abilities He may not have any combat weapons, but specializes in locating at reizus. Quotes "My name is Tobi" when he introduces himself to Ms. Yukie "I think he's a little mixed up with his sister, Sara" "I promise, he won't hurt any of you, I'll make sure of it." "Hey, why are you in such a hurry anyway?" "It's okay I'm used to it." '' ''"Is there something wrong?" he asked Yuu "This is the place where the Reizu is converging." "You're wrong, Kosagi, Karasu isn't the one who killed Fukuro." he said to Kosagi "We really must stop this, Kosagi." "No, I will not, this dimension has not reached the critical point like La'cryma has. By being in this dimension, the Torque may be the key to return to all worlds to it's original states." "Yes, you're right, everyone help me." "That is not true, it is the future that you cannot choose, there is no such thing as destiny the way our future for us." "You can't do that!" "The Reizu, I've never seen this so much before." "The future expands into infinity, and I'm positive to make our own choices. And choose our own destiny." Gallery TobyChan.jpg Tobi outfit 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dragon Knights Category:Future characters